The Nymph and the Bat
by Palaemona
Summary: They meet after battle. Blood soaks the grass, burning flesh rotting in the still air. Her ears ring with screams, and his eyes burn with death. "Idiot." He mutters fondly. "Arse." She shoots back.


_The Nymph and the Bat_

…

She stood quietly, for a change. She allowed the bright moon to wash over the ground, and lifted her wand. "I know you're there." She called out, smirking slightly. The branches trembled, quivering slightly. "Come out, come out." She gave in a sing song voice. Her head was tilted upwards with pride.

A burst of green light rocketed out of the thicket, leaving her with little choice to dodge. She hit the ground quickly, before righting herself on her own two feet. She snorted at the thought of stumbling.

Her wand was ready, and a slew of battle spells were released. Fire burnt away at the branches, smouldering over dying grass. A muffled scream was heard, and she chuckled. "Nice try. Now get out, or burn to death."

The masked figured stumbled out of the burning disaster, smoke clinging to his black robes. "Death Eater."

"Half-blood." The figure croaked.

She smirked. "Not quite." Her eyes darkened slightly, and skin growing paler. "You look almost fetching when you're terrified like that." Her tone is endlessly mocking, and she releases a flurry of spells.

The man hit the ground rather hard, and she chuckled. "Out like a bloody light." She moves quickly to get the port key attached properly, and sends him on his way to the Ministry. Somewhere Moody will be there, getting hold of him for a 'proper' interrogation.

"You love making a scene, don't you?" Asks a figure, stepping from the shadows lightly. His eyes glint darkly, and she bites back a laugh. "A flair for the dramatics."

She replies as she puts out the rather violent fire. "Don't be silly. I'm just instilling proper fear into the fool before he meets Moody."

He sighs before shaking his head. Her behavior has always been wild, to say the least. "Dumbledore sent me to give you this."

He extends a hand, a piece of parchment sticking out of his fingers. She accepts it carefully. "Wonderful. Do you have any gum?"

"No."

…

She sighs, feet slung over the table casually. Her mother eyes the display with distaste, but says nothing. She's grateful enough for her daughter kicking off her muddy boots before entering the house.

She flips through the Daredevil comics quietly, smiling. "Are you going to stand there all day?" She comments, looking up to her mother. Her clothing smells slightly like smoke and burnt flesh, but she knows she can probably charm it fresh again later.

"Are you going to waste your day away, reading comics?" Andromeda sighs, flicking her wand at a stain.

"How on Earth could this be a waste? Its valuable reading skills that I happen to be taking advantage of, for the betterment of my mental health." She shoots back, eying the picture of Black Widow doing a rather intense back flip. She could probably do something like that, if she didn't trip in the process.

There's a dry chuckle, filling the warm room. "I don't think your mental health can be restored anymore."

"Oh shush." She frowns, sipping lemonade. Her mother frowns, of course, when she sees the noticeable lack of a coaster. Tonks eyes the dried blood beneath her nails in distaste.

"There was a man here for you this morning." Andromeda comments, stacking plates from the cupboard. Her hands shake slightly.

"Oh?" Tonks isn't too surprised.

"He left a package of gum."

…

"You're not half-blood, are you?" He muses, washing his hands in soapy water.

She leans casually against the wall. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Because that'd make things to simple." His tone is subtle, slipping through the darkness. Shadows cling to the walls, and lie upon the scrubbed floors.

"You're right. It's a dreadful story I might tell you some other time." She shrugs, picking up each jar of ingredients. They're neatly labeled, lined up perfectly on each self. Even charmed to be break resistant. He really knew her to well.

He casts a look over his shoulder. "Just like you'll be telling me of Molly's meddling?" Referring to the rather unsubtle prodding's to bring her to Remus. Tonks was not a thick being of interest. She knew the tea served was laced with several love potions.

All cued to a werewolf.

She was an Auror, taught how to detect poisons and concealed threats. Moody had been the one to train her. A woman aging her years was _not_ going to get the slip on her. She'd never live it down.

"Perhaps. Maybe you'll tell me of your doings on the other side." She smirks, because she knows the answer.

He eyes her quietly. She chews her gum with slight amusement.

"Perhaps."

…

She's covered in blood. Her eyes are wide, and her hair has been ripped back, revealing the jagged cut across her forehead. Her limbs tremble, and he takes her by the arm. "Where have you been, you idiot?" Tonks hadn't let go of the port key yet, clasping onto the faded yellow duck.

"Dumbledore wanted me to go." She bites out. She spits her gum out on the stone floor and he grimaces.

He glares. "Idiot. Should have waited for back up before going in by yourself."

"It's done." She murmurs, coughing blood up. "If you think I look bad, you should see the others."

He pauses. "Are they alive?"

"No."

"Good." He's blunt, but she too is just as blunt. They clash and mix, making an endless brew of insanity.

He hands her a goblet of potion. It smells vaguely of peach, with a slight trail of smoke furling in the cold air. She chugs it down, before quirking an eyebrow. The sweetness of such a thing is unusual. His potions are well known for the bitterness. "Sugar?"

"Perhaps."

"Thanks."

…

He chops the ingredients angrily, wickedly slicing the silver blade through the snake heads. "Leave it be." He seethed, ignoring the splatters of blood. The scent of peppermint chewing gum fills the air, mingled with the raw hate and blood.

"Why the hell don't you tell me about your dad?" She shot back, pacing behind him. All that lies between the two is anger and bitterness. "I told you the truth about me." The truth of lies and abuse floods them with emotions of grief and pain.

He flung the blade at her, catching her on the cheek. "You insolent brat!" He spat out, eyes bright with rage. Blood rises to the fresh cut on her face, almost mirroring the opposite one on the other side.

Tonks stands quietly. "You bastard." She murmurs before turning away. He reaches out for her arm, reality taking hold of him. She flinches away.

The door shuts softly behind her, almost unheard. "Shit." He swore quietly, looking down at his trembling hands.

…

She marries Remus Lupin, without the aid of love potions. Everyone remains happy. She chews gum at the ceremony, much to displeasure of Lupin.

He gets drunk.

…

She coughs up blood, back torn to shreds, courtesy of Death Eater number eight. Bellatrix landed a number of slicing hexes upon her flesh, tearing up her arms into a mangled mess. He's watching her out of the corner of his eye, and the wedding band burns her finger.

"Should have waited for backup." He comments roughly, pouring out potions. Her fingers play needlessly with the package of gum, toying with it. The coolness within the room had grown unsettling.

"It's done." She says tonelessly. Summer nights draw on long.

He hands her goblet of potion, and she forces it back. There's a noticeable lack of sugar.

"Thanks." She murmurs, taking her leave. She throws an empty wrapper on the ground.

…

They meet after battle. Blood soaks the grass, burning flesh rotting in the still air. Her ears ring with screams, and his eyes burn with death. "Idiot." He mutters fondly.

"Arse." She shoots back, cocking her head. She remains rather intact, still in one piece. She's wearing some tee shirt from the Muggle World, with the words 'Walking Dead' scrawled across. He can't think of a more fitting phrase.

He snatches her mouth for a rough kiss that bruises her lips and leaves his own bloody, while her scarred fingers picked out wedding band and flings it away.

"Was that so bloody hard?" She asks him, offering him a stick of gum. It's her last piece, and he accepts it.

"Perhaps, lover." The darkness fades away slightly.

The battle has dimmed away, with the wreckage of death heaped at their feet. The war however, is rising.

Fear claws at her.

…

He dies, thinking of her. He's no longer eating death, because he's become one with death. He's accepted it a long time ago.

She joins him in death. She's no longer fighting death and avenging the dead, because she's in love with death.

"_I love you, you bloody bastard."_

…

**And there we have it. Tonks is a pureblood of my idea. I figured why not have a whole 'Andromeda/** **Rodolphus' thing going on? So, Tonks is now a Pureblood. She's also a boss.  
The gum thing? I've been reading some comics lately, including the new DC Wonder Woman, and saw the Amazon trapped under the bridge giving her last piece of gum away. **

**Molly love potioning Tonks to get with Remus? Hate Molly. Figured what the hell? I have little use for Remus. And yeah, Snape was pretty OC. But yeah. Review. **


End file.
